pteadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Blossom
Blossom is the confident and courageous leader of The Powerpuff Girls, and the "Everything nice" part of the trio. Dubbed "Commander and the Leader," she is best known for her level head and determination, as well as leading the girls to victory and saving the day. Appearance Blossom has long, red-orange, waist-length hair with a triangular part and bangs and pink eyes. She wears a pink dress that has a black stripe in the middle with white tights and black Mary Janes. She has a red bow on the top of her head and a heart-shaped hair-clip that can be seen from behind. In the 2016 reboot, there's a very slight difference in animation style, and her red bow is more rounded whereas her original counterpart's bow is more pointed, this is the least noticeable hair change of the 3 sisters. Personality Original As the smartest member and self-proclaimed leader of the Powerpuff Girls she is often seen as the most mature, level-headed and composed member of the group. She can also be fussy, overbearing, vain and overly analytical at times. She tends to protect Bubbles and Buttercup, and often tries to play peacemaker between the two if -they fight, but ironically, she is quick to argue with Buttercup who acts on impulse as opposed to her analytical nature. She is naturally caring to mainly her sisters, but also the Professor and others. In "A Very Special Blossom", a darker side to Blossom is shown when she resorts to stealing the Pro-Excellence 2000 Golf Clubs for the Professor, who later says it's his fault for putting too much value in a material item instead of the love for the Girls. For this, her first (and fortunately only) offense, Blossom was sentenced to 200 hours of community service, which was a harsh reminder to her and to all that crime doesn't pay. This was not the last time she has justified bad behavior with logistical reasoning, such as when Professor Utonium stole toys while sleep-walking and said it was okay because he wasn't doing it consciously, or when she'd keep breaking Mojo out of jail under the premise of them getting rewarded and ultimately putting Mojo back in jail. Blossom is shown to lavish intellect-enhancing toys and is often seen, in her free time, curled up with a good book. In the episode "Power-Noia" Blossom has nightmares about failing a test for which she forgot to study, only to find out that HIM is behind the girls' nightmares. The same episode establishes that Blossom is the smartest girl in Townsville. In addition, Blossom is also the one behind the strategies and plans that the Girls themselves often use in battle. After the girls were created in Bernadette and the Powerpuff Girls Movie, Professor named her Blossom for speaking freely and honestly to him, and for being the first to speak. Her personality ingredient is "everything nice," and her signature color is pink. She also stated in an interview for The Powerpuff Girls Movie that she finds inspirations from female superheroes such as Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl. Like her sisters, Blossom has had her fair share of teasing her sisters, such as when Bubbles had glasses, she called her a dork. Blossom can also be pretty smug and sassy and claims to be the most beautiful of the trio. Reboot In the 2016 reboot, not much as changed to her personality. She is very orderly, having all of her things organized in a specialized place. According to the short Run, Blossom, Run, she has perfect school attendance and has already been accepted into a top university, to which she has gained a paranoia to being late in that she sometimes gets up early even on weekends. She usually exaggerates and sometimes speaks in a naggy or even condescending nature. But like her original counterpart, she is also very analytical, coming up with most of their plans while being protective and caring for the well being of her sisters and others, much like her original counterpart. One of her major weaknesses is that she is somewhat of a germaphobe, as she has been seen putting on latex gloves before touching dirty things. She is also shown to be more sensitive as seen in Power-Up Puff and Poorbucks. Powers As a Powerpuff Girl, Blossom has access to plenty of superpowers. Shared with the other Powerpuffs *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman Speed *Superhuman Durability *Superhuman Stamina *Flight *Heat Vision (colored red) *Ability to breathe and survive in space *Energy projection (bright pink for Blossom, light blue for Bubbles, bright green for Buttercup) *Super senses (sight and hearing) *Night Vision *Tornado Generation (bright pink for Blossom, light blue for Bubbles and light green for Buttercup) *Fire generation (in their respective colors) {Blossom and Bubbles can generate fire through their mouth} *X-ray vision *Limited Invulnerability *Immunity to extreme cold and heat *Sound Manipulation & Control (Bubbles) *Supersonic Screams *Supersonic Waves *Supersonic Bursts Exclusive to Blossom *Ice Breath *Microscopic Vision *Lightning Bolts *Pink Laser Beams *Advanced intellect *Intuitive Aptitude *Exceptional Leadership skills *Enhanced Intuition *Danger sense *Photographic memory Role in the series (to be available...) Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Punch Time Exploders Category:Unfinished Pages